A Promise
by dek.farel.526
Summary: Naruto, adalah pembunuh bayaran yang terkenal karena kesadisannya dalam menghabisi targetnya tanpa sisa. Sehingga Ia mendapat julukan "Kitsune". Namun, dibalik semua itu. Dia hanyalah seorang Ayah yang rapuh yang mencoba melindungi harta satu satunya yang ia miliki...dapatkah ia menepati janjinya...#Oneshoot/#SpesialValentine/warning:summary gak nyambung..


A Promise

Genre : Action, Drama, Tragedi, and Family maybe..

Warning! : Kata kata tidak baku, tidak sesuai dengan ejaan penulisan yang benar dan acak acakan...

Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto

Spesial Hari Valentine.

.

And Enjoy! .

Tokyo

jum'at ,12 Febuari 2020

Tokyo, adalah salah satu dari 47 prefektur Jepang yang menjadi ibu kota Jepang sejak 1869. Hingga 2018, Tokyo menempati peringkat pertama sebagai wilayah metropolitan terpadat di dunia.

(sumber : wikipedia)

tik

tik

tik

rintik rintik hujan membasahi tanah Tokyo disore hari..

banyak lalu lalang manusia berhamburan mencari tempat berteduh karena hujan,,

untuk sesaat lalu lalang padatnya aktifitas terhenti. walaupun tidak semua.

#### A Promise#####

ctar

petir menyambar dengan ganas,,

memang dari prediksi cuaca selama seminggu ini kota Tokyo berpotensi mengalami hujan badai disertai petir. dan sekarang hujan turun semakin lebatnya.

sementara itu,,,

ditengah padatnya dan sibuknya kota Tokyo..ada banyak sekali sisi gelap dari gemerlap dan kemegahannya.

tidak sedikit tindakan kriminal yang dilakukan oleh sekelompok Organisasi yakuza. ya,, Organisasi besar yang memang memegang kendali yang cukup besar di Tokyo.

itulah segelintir informasi tentang kota Tokyo,,

digang sempit dan gelap,, terlihat seorang pria tengah berdiri dengan membawa sebilah pedang ditangannya dan didepannya terlihat seorang yang tengah berdiri dengan ketakutan... dan tanpa berkata pria berambut orange jabrik tadi menebaskan katananya.

"bajingann kau kitsuneee"

jraastt

tidak ada teriakan ataupun rintihan,, semuanya berakhir dengan sekali tebasan pedang,, darah dan air hujan bercampur menggenangi gang sempit tersebut.

dan tanpa berkata pria tadi lalu berbalik dan meninggalkan gang tersebut dengan langkah tenang,,

ctar

kilatan petir menyambar,, dan memperlihatkan mata biru kelam pria yang dipanggil kitsune tadi.

###A Promise####

ctar

petir menyambar dengan keras,, hujan semakin deras mengguyur Kota Tokyo.. seorang pria dengan rambut orange jabrik yang memakai setelan celana jeans hitam dan kaos oblong warna putih polos tengah berjalan dengan pelan dibawah guyuran hujan dengan memakai payung.

setelah beberapa lama berjalan, akhirnya pria tadi sampai didepan sebuah rumah minimalis dan dengan pelan pria tadi membuka pintu rumah tersebut..

"Tadaima.. "

Pria tadi melepas sandalnya lalu masuk kerumah tadi.

"Okaeri,,, moouuu... ayah telat lagi." ucap seorang anak kecil dengan rambut pirang lurus sebahu dan juga bibirnya yang manyun karena kesal pada orang yang dipanggilnya ayah tersebut.

"gomen,, ayah tadi masih ada urusan, Himawari." sambil mengacak pucuk kepala Himawari.

sementara Himawari memejamkan matanya merasakan tangan besar Ayahnya mengacak dan mengelus surai pirang Himawari yang sama persis dengan Ayahnya.

"tou-san,,, jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil... aku sudah besar tau" omel himawari sambil berkacak pinggang.

semetara Ayahnya hanya tersenyum tipis dan menatapnya dengan tatapan kalem.

"Himawari... kamu sudah makan?"

"aku sudah makan duluan,,, habisnya Ayah lama banget,, aku sudah sangat lapar. Jadi aku bikin Nasi goreng aja tadi." ucap himawari sambil berbalik lalu berjalan kearah sofa dibelakangnya dan duduk.

"gomen,, ayah tidak bisa menemani makan malammu." Naruto berjalan pelan menyusul Himawari duduk disofa ruang tengah.

"Himawari,, "

"hmm,, ada apa, ayah?"

"bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"seperti biasa,, tidak ada yg spesial,,"

Naruto diam sambil memejamkan matanya sesaat,,,

Naruto menarik nafas panjang,,, lalu mulai bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ayah kedapur dulu,, cepat tidur! ,, sudah malam" sambil mengelus rambut himawari.

"ha'i,,, Ayah"

"Oyasumi,,, otou-san" Himawari lalu bangun dan mencium pipi Ayahnya lalu tersenyum lebar. dan setelah itu berlari kekamarnya.

Ayahnya tersenyum sendu,,,,

dan sebelum sampai kekamarnya himawari berbalik,, "Ayah, besok lusa jangan sampai lupa ya! "

"Besok? " Beo sang Ayah.

"hmmmm,,, tuh kan Ayah lupa.. "

"Lusa kan tanggal 14 febuari,, besok Lusa adalah hari Valentine Ayah dan kebetulan itu adalah hari minggu... kita harus kemakan Ibu dan nii-chan... kita bisa kesana pas siang. dasar Ayah, hal sepenting itu kenapa bisa lupa." Himawari memanyunkan bibirnya kesal.

Sang ayah yang baru ingat hanya menghela nafas dan mendongakkan kepalanya, lalu mendesah pelan,,

"ahh,, gomen Himawari, Ayah melupakan hal sepenting itu. Baiklah, besok lusa kita kemakam Ibu dan Boruto ya. " sang Ayah membalas sambil tersenyum lembut kearah himawari.

"JANJI! "

"umbb, JANJI."

"Baiklah, awas kalo Ayah bohong dan telat aku akan ngambek sama Ayah seminggu." teriak Himawari sambil berlari masuk kamarnya.

Setelah itu dia mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap langit langit dengan tatapan sendu,,

drrrt

drrrt

ponsel berdering,,

klik

Ayah itu mengangkat telponnya dengan malas,,

"yo Naruto,, mau ikut ketempat biasa? aku yang traktir." ucap suara dari sambungan telepon.

"aku sedang ingin dirumah,,, " jawab singkat sang Ayah yang tadi dipanggil dengan Naruto.

"ahhh,,,, padahal ada yang ingin kubicarakan juga,, bagiamana kalau besok siang? di Cafe point.. hmmm"

"Aku tidak janji,,, " balasnya.

"wakatta,, kutunggu jam 2 oke,,, aku mau bersenang senang dulu,,, jaa"

pip

telepon terputus,,

Naruto lalu menaruh ponselnya kembali kesakunya. Dia menatap keatas dengan pandangan sulit diartikan, kemudian menyenderkan punggungnya disofa yang dia duduki.

####Siang Hari####

02:34

..Cafe Point..

terlihat pria berambut pirang jabrik dengan setelan santai baju oblong putih dan celana jeans hitam polos. yang seperti dipakainya kemarin tengah berjalan dengan santai memasuki Cafe itu.

Naruto melihat kesekeliling dan saat dipojok kanan Cafe terlihat seorang pria berkacamata bulat dengan rambut putih dikuncir tengah melambaikan tangannya kearahnya.

Naruto dengan pelan melangkah menuju kearah pria tadi. dan saat telah sampai. pria tadi langsung mempersilahkan Naruto duduk.

"maaa... seperti biasa kau selalu membuatku menunggu lama, Naruto... aku bahkan telah habis dua gelas kopi... "

Naruto tidak membalas...

"ayo.. duduklah,,, pesanlah apapun yang kau mau,, biar aku yang traktir..."

Naruto menggeser kursi disampingnya dan duduk dengan pelan.

prok

prok

pria tadi menepuk tangannya memanggil waiters yang ada didepan.

dan tidak lama waiters Cafe tersebut telah sampai dimeja tempat Naruto dan pria tadi.

"menunya... " ucap pria berkacamata bulat.

"lemon tea saja,," ucap Naruto kalem.

"haa,,, cuma lemon tea? ayolahh Naruto jangan sungkan... apa menu terbaik disini..aku pesan sekarang..."

"ha'i tuan,"

dan waiters tadi lalu segera pergi,,

"apa yang ingin kau bicaraan,, kabuto?" Naruto bertaya dengan kalem sambil mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari kantongnya dengan pelan, Naruto merogoh kantong kembali mencari koreknya, Namun tidak ada,, melihat itu kabuto dengan sigap menyalakan koreknya lalu membakarkan rokok Naruto,,

fuuuuhhh

Naruto menghembuskan asap rokoknya dengan pelan,

Terlihat jelas ada tulisan larangan merokok tapi Naruto tak menghiraukannya,,, para penjaga cafe juga tau siapa Kabuto,, dia adalah tangan kanan dari ketua kelompok Yakuza terbesar diJepang,, Akatsuki, karena itulah mereka tidak berani menegurnya.

"maa,, kau memang tidak berubahh... hahaha..ayolah setidaknya basa basi dulu kek.. " kabuto tertawa dengan santai.

"Langsung keintinya saja,, aku sedang sibuk... " jawab Naruto kalem sambil menghisap Rokoknya pelan.

"hahahaha baiklah baiklah,,, sebenarnya ini informasi organisasi sangat rahasia,, hahahaha kau tau Kelompok baru yang menamai diri mereka Root kan?,,, mereka secara terang terangan mengibarkan bendera perang ke Organisasi Akatsuki."

"Lalu?"

"satu kelompok anggota khusus yang dikirim dibagian distrik 8 telah di sana secara terang terangan mereka menuliskan Nama kelompok mereka disana,, dan mengbil alih Distrik 8."

Naruto menghisap rokoknya,,

"lalu apa keputusan Yahiko?" Tanya Naruto kalem sambil menghembuskan asap rokoknya pelan.

"maa,, mau tidak mau seperti biasa... tidak ada yang bisa melalukan pembersihan ini selain dirimu,, Naruto no Kitsunee.. mengingat pasukan khusus yang dikirimkan kesana bisa sampai dikalahkan itu berarti mereka bukanlah main main,,, karena itu, Tuan Yahiko mengundangmu secara Khusus dipusat Distrik 1.." ucap Kabuto sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

fuuuhh

Naruto menghembuskan asap Rokoknya...

"wakatta,,, " Naruto lalu mematikan Rokonya dan berdiri dengan pelan.

"katakan pada Yahiko aku akan kesana malam ini." ucap Naruto lalu pergi meninggalkan Kabuto.

"bantai mereka,, mesin pembunuhkuu" gumam Kabuto sambil tertawa licik.

Naruto mengendarai motornya dengan kencang menyalip beberapa mobil di depannya dan tidak lama Naruto telah sampai di sebuah Sekolah menengah pertama Tokyo. Naruto mencari keberadaan Himawari.. Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan Himawari tengah menunggu disebrang jalan.

Naruto lalu melajukan motornya kearah Himawari berada.

"Gomen,, Ayah telat."

Himawari memanyunkan bibirnya..

"ummu... daijobu.." jawab Himawari lalu mulai naik kemotor.

"mau beli es krim.? tanya Naruto dengan lembut.

"boleh,,, aku mau rasa Coklat,, Ayah" jawab Himawari langsung dengan wajah ceria. Naruto sangat tau bagaimana membujuk putri semata wayangnya itu ketika sedang ngambek. Naruto, selalu membelikan es krim pada Himawari. ya, Sesimpel itu dan juga sedalam itu, kasih sayang mereka sebagia ayah dan anak.

"Baiklah,,, pegangan yang erat."

Naruto lalu melajukan motornya meninggalkan kawasan sekolah.

brum brum

kini Naruto sudah sampai didepan rumah minimalis yang mereka tinggali,, mereka turun dari motor dan melangkah masuk.

"Tadaimaa"

teriak Himawari sambil berlari masuk kedalam.

"Himawari,, jangan berlari larian."

"teheehehe,, tou-san jangan lupa besok Janji! jangan sampai telat! okee"

sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum lembut kearah putri semata wayangnya itu.

"Janji ya,, kalo Ayah telat,, Aku akan Ngambek sama Ayah seminggu lho.." Himawari mengatakannya sambil membuang muka dengan lucu.

"baiklah,, Ayah janji...

"Ha'i,, Ayah." Himawari tersenyum senang dan segera berlari masuk.

Naruto melihat jam tangan miliknya dan terlihat jam menunjukkan pukul 17:46,, dengan santai Naruto mengambil sebatang rokok dari sakunya. dengan pelan Naruto membakar rokoknya dan menghisapnya pelan, lalu menghembuskan asapnya dengan santai.

setalah itu Naruto duduk disofa ruang tamu dan menyamankan posisinya. dia mengambil hp dari sakunya dan mulai mencari kontak Nama.

tut

tut

tut

Naruto menekan tombol cari dikontak dan menulia Nama yahiko lalu sebelum ia menekan tombol Call, tak berselang lama panggilan dari kontak bernama Yahiko muncul.

Naruto menrima panggilan tersebut dan tidak lama panggilan itu sudah tersambung.

"..." Naruto diam.

"Naruto, Seperti biasa bereskan semuanya. Aku ada urusan di osaka. jadi tidak perlu kemari." Ucap Suara dari balik sambungan telephone.

pip

tanpa menunggu jawaban Naruto, panggilan sudah diakhiri. Naruto hanya memejamkan matanya lalu meneguk segelas air putih dimeja, lalu merebahkan tubuhnya kesofa.

"Aku lelah dengan semua ini,, " gumam Naruto sambil menutup matanya dengan lengan.

"Hinata,,,Boruto. Maaf.. karena sudah membuat kalian..

Suara isakan kecil keluar dari sosok Naruto,hingga ia tertidur disofanya.

##pukul 00:12##

Naruto terbangun dan mulai bangkit dari tidurnya, Naruto berjalan pelan menuju kmar Himawari. Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya pelan, takut membangunkan putrinya yang sedang tertidur. setelah masuk kekamar anaknya, Naruto menatap Himawari dengan perasaan campur aduk dan penuh rasa bersalah. Naruto memejamkan matanya, dan mencium kening Himawari lembut. setelah itu Naruti mengusap lembut rambut himawari.

"Himawari, maafkan Ayah."

setelah itu Naruto keluar dan pergi untuk melakukan tugasnya. Bukan sebagai seorang ayah, melainkan seorang pembantai bayaran dari port mafia.

##dipusat Distrik 8##

terlihat banyak sekali anggota anggota dari kelomlok port mafia yang berjuluk "The Root" tengah berjaga dengan setalan jas hitam. mereka mengawasi keadaan sekitar dengan teliti. Salah seorang dari mereka membuka pembicaraan.

ctar

petir menyambar lalu diikuti angin yang berhembus dengan kencang.

"bukankah malam ini terasa dingin? " gumam salah satu dari mereka.

"sialan,, kurasa sebentar lagi akan turun hujan." jawab salah seorang temannya.

"cih,,

Cring

terdengar suara benda tajam yang bergesekan dengan aspal hingga menyebabkan bunyi cukup mengganggu.

"hoi,, Siapa disana... " teriak salah satu dari mereka sambil mengeluarkan pistol dari kantongnya lalu diikuti kawan kawannya dibelakang.

"tunjukkan dirimu jika kau ingin berurusan dengan kami."

dan dari kegelapan malam muncul siluet manusia dengan membawa sebilah katana panjang, dan itu membuat semua yang ada disana mundur waspada.

"dia,,, dia adalah kitsune. Anjing dari Akatsuki. Tembak dia" teriak salah seorang dari mereka.

dor

dor

dor

dor

mereka menghujani kitsune dengan tembakan. Namun, dengan gerakan super cepat kitsune berlari dan menghindari semua tembakan yang diarahkan padanya. dengan cepat kitsune berlari menerjang kearah anggota The Root yang ada paling depan dan dalam sekejap dua orang dari mereka kepalanya sudah terpisah dari tubuhnya.

"jangan hentikan tembakan, terus tembak. " teriak salah satu dari mereka dengan panik.

Naruto yang merupakan sosok dibalik kitsune yang saat ini menyerang anggota The Root sangat berbeda, Sorot mata tajam dan kelam miliknya sangat berbeda dari biasanya.

dengan gerakan cepat Naruto menghindari setiap tembakan yang ditujukan padanya. Naruto dapat melihat jalur tembak mereka hanya dengan sekali lihat. dan beberapa dari pelurunya ia tangkis menggunakan katana miliknya. Naruto, menari dengan lembut Namun mematikan dengan cepat ia membantai seluruh anggota The Root yang sedang berjaga didepan bangunan besar disana.

ctar

petir kembali menyambar, Namun kali ini disertai rintik hujan yang semakin lama semakin deras. dan menghujani lautan darah dan tubuh tak bernyawa yang sudah tidak utuh lagi.

prok

prok

prok

prok

Dari belakang suara tepuk tangan terdengar dengan keras.

"Kitsune,, seperti yang diharapkan dari Anjing liar milik Akatsuki." ucap seorang pria tua dengan perban yang menutup sebelah matanya dan duduk diatas kursi roda. dan dibelakangnya ada seorang pria muda berambut hitam panjang dan memegang sebilah pedang tak terlalu panjang yang masih disarungkan.

Naruto yang mendengarnya menengokkan wajahnya kebelakang dan memandang mereka dengan tajam dengan mata biru kelamnya.

sementara pria tua dengan perban menutupi sebelah matanya tertawa pelan,, "Itachi-kun, kau bisa melakukannya?"

"ha'i Danzo-sama."

"bawa kepala kitsune kehadapanku!"

Itachi menjawabnya dengan mengeluarkan pedangnya dari sarungnya.

Cring

klontang

Itachi membuang sarung pedangnya asal. dan dengan cepat Ia menerjang lebatnya hujan kearah Naruto berada.

"hiya..."

Itachi menebaskan pedangnya menyilang kearah Naruto. dimatanya serangan Itachi terasa pelan, dengan pelan Naruto melangkah kebelakang menghindari tebasan Itachi. tak sampai diasana kali ini Itachi semankin brutal melancarkan tebasan tebasan menyilang vertikal dan lurus kearah Naruto.

trank

trank

trank

ctar

suara petir menyambar,,

Naruto masih bisa menahan serangan serangan dari Itachi dengan sempurna. melihat itu Itachi sedikit mengendurkan serangannya dan mundur sedikit kebelakang. ia membuka blazer miliknya lalu membuangnya.

"tunjukkan padaku kemampuanmu, Kitsune! "

ucap itachi lalu kembali menerjang kearah Naruto.

trank

trank

trank

mereka saling bertukar serangan dengan seimbang, Namun sepertinya Naruto agak sedikit kuwalahan meladeni setiap serangan dari Itachi yang sangat menyulitkan. belum lagi staminanya sudah agak terkuras setelah melawan puluhan anggota The Root yang berjaga sebelumnya.

trank

tubuh Naruto sedikit terdorong menahan serangan dari Itachi. melihat itu Itachi tidak membuang kesempatan itu dengan sia sia, dengan cepat Itachi kembali menebas tubuh Naruto dari bawah keatas.

trank

jrash

Naruto mencoba menahan laju pedang itachi, namun ujungnya masih mengenai dadanya dan meninggalkan luka sayatan lumayan lebar.

Naruto meringis untuk sesaat, sampai pandangannya berubah.

"aku,, pasti akan kembali. janji yang kubuat tidak akan kuingkari untuk kedua kalinya." gumam Naruto lalu berbalik menyerang Itachi.

"ya, begitulah seharusnya." teriak Itachi lalu menerjang kearah Naruto.

keduanya saling menebas.

jrash

jrash

jrash

tebasan demi tebasan saling mengenai tubuh Naruto maupun Itachi. keduanya tampak seimbang.

"hosh,,"

"hosh,,"

"hosh,,"

ctar

petir kembali menyambar,,

keduanya terengah engah dengan tubuh lemah,, tubuh Naruto dan Itachi penuh akan luka sayatan. kondisi keduanya sangat buruk.

"Aku, tidak akan kalah. aku sudah berjanji untuk kembali. " gumam Naruto dengan tatapan sayu. dan bibir pucat karena dingin dan juga darah yang banyak hilang karena luka sayatan ditubuhnya.

Naruto melangkah dengan lemah, ia mengumpulkan segenap kekuatanya yang tersisa untuk mengakhiri pertarungan.

"Aku pasti akan kembali, heyaaaa" teriak Naruto lalu berlari menerjang Itachi.

"heyaaa,"

keduanya saling bersiap untuk serangan terakhir...

jlebb

Naruto tertusuk tepat diperut sebelah kirinya sementara Itachi tertusuk tepat diJantungnya. Itachi, muntah darah dan bergumam lemah.

"aku menikmati pertarungan ini, kau yang menang... kitsune" gumam Itachi seraya mulai kehilangan kesadaran dan terjatuh.

hujan mulai reda,, awan sudah mulai menguning pertanda hari sudah pagi.

malam berlalu dengan singkat,

Keadaan Naruto tidak jauh berbeda dengan kondisi Itachi... ia terlihat terhuyung huyung akan jatuh, namun ia menahan tubuhnya dengan pedang miliknya dan melangkah pelan menuju kearah Danzo yang duduk dengan tenang dikursi roda miliknya sambil melihat pertarungannya dengan Itachi.

prok

prok

prok

prok

"Sungguh pertarungan yang luar biasa, aku sangat menikmati pertunjukanmu..Kitsune. tapi... "

dor

sesaat sebelum Naruto mencapai Danzo,, ia tertembak tepat dijantungnya.

"cough,, " Naruto muntah darah.

"aku...tidak akan kalah disini." gumam Naruto.

...kau sudah TAMAT.. Kitsune." Danzo kembali menembak tubuh tak berdaya Naruto.

dor

dor

dor

dor

hingga pada tembakan ke 7 Naruto benar benar tumbang.

Bruk

tubuh Naruto tersungkur dengan darah yang terus mengalir dari sekujur tubuhnya.

"A.. ku... ha.. rus pu... lang... di..a se... dang... me.. nung.. guk...

dan bebarengan dengan itu matahari mulai muncul dan menyinari distrik 8 seiring dengan berakhirnya malam panjang penuh darah yang menelan puluhan korban dari anggota The Root.

"Aku yang menaaaang. " teriakan Danzo menggema didepannya puluhan tubuh tak bernyawa berserakan dengan kondisi yang sangat buruk.

dan sebelum Naruto benar benar menutup matanya untuk terakhir kalinya, ia bergumam pelan sangat pelan hingga hanya ia yang bisa mendengarnnya...

"go..men Hima..wari..."

dan semua menjadi gelap...

#pukul 09:45#

Cuaca di tokyo hujan deras,,

Terlihat himawari yang sedang duduk sambil menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya dan mengayunkan kakinya. dia menunggu kedatangan sang Ayah untuk mengunjungi makam ibu dan kakaknya untuk memberi mereka kado valentine.

"mou.. Ayah telat lagi.. kebiasaan banget deh... Mau sampai kapan ayah membuatku menunggu. " Himawari mengomel sambil beekacak pinggang.

dan tiba tiba foto Naruto dan dirinya yang ada di meja terjatuh dan pecah.

"are.. kok bisa jatuh.."

ctarr

"kyaaaa... " Himawari menjerit mendengar suara petir. Himawari berlari menuju kamarnya dan mengintip dari jendela kamar menanti kedatangan sang Ayah dengan wajah sedih...

"Ayah,,, cepat pulang. Himawari takut."

.

.

End

yoo halo,,, apa kabar semua senpai. jujur ini oneshoot pertama gw dan gw merasa "duaaaar" XD seneng banget bisa bikin one shoot kayak gini hehehe...yups spesial valentine...

ini tadinya baru setengah doang karena kupikir nangung ah mumpung ada event valentine wkwkwkkw sekalian aja kukebut... padahal ini fic buat event angst ama tragedy yang gak sempet selesai kemarin wkwkkwkwkwk... udah ah.

semoga kalian terhibur dengan cerita ini...kalo kalian gak suka paksain harus suka tehehehe. dan jangan lupa kasih kritik dan saran kalian yang membangun ya biar lebih baik untuk kedepannya.. salam dariku dek farel san... see you senpai..

wasalamualaikum... 


End file.
